


Ramen and Doubt

by writingshipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers, Engagement, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingshipper/pseuds/writingshipper
Summary: Sasuke asks Itachi whether marrying Naruto is the right idea. Itachi responds in his own Itachi way.





	Ramen and Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this over the course of a few days while writing my other fic, LMAO. Beta-ed only by me.
> 
> Inspired by [this beautiful photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EGLZkYiUwAAv2u5.jpg). I swear to God that casting director sold their soul. 
> 
> Dedicated to [my angel](blushingjjimin.tumblr.com). I love you so much for being there for me. 
> 
> Hit me up at [my Tumblr](anobodyisthelastthingyouare.tumblr.com). 

Sasuke twirled his ramen around his chopsticks, staring into the bowl contemplatively. Next to him, Itachi was slurping away at his extra large portion like nobody's business. Sometimes Sasuke wondered why Naruto didn't just go after Itachi. They liked a lot of the same things, and Itachi was actually handsome. Being a male clone of his mother made Sasuke an easy target for being teased as a pretty boy and made him insecure. And a lot of the times, when he argued with Naruto, actual insults and hurtful words were used; sometimes even fists and broken glass were involved. Sasuke thought it was a miracle that they hadn't managed to kill each other yet, let alone come to THIS stage.

'What's wrong, Otouto?' Itachi asked after taking a swig of his drink. There was only a small amount of soup left in his bowl. 'You take me out to eat and yet you're not eating a single bite.'

'I just...want to talk,' Sasuke said. He looked around; there were no other customers and Teuchi and Ayame looked too engrossed in their cooking to even eavesdrop on them. 

'Then talk.'

'Do you think...that Naruto and I will get a divorce?'

Itachi picked up his bowl and drank his remaining soup, wiping his mouth with his hand. Sasuke wanted to throw a napkin in his face. Geez, he and Naruto were a match made in heaven.

'I asked you a question, Nii-san,' Sasuke pressed, starting to get annoyed. 'I'd hoped you'd do me the courtesy of answering.'

Itachi shook his head, and Sasuke could practically hear the 'Foolish otouto' in his mind. 'So you're saying that you don't love him and don't want to marry him.'

'I do. I do!' Sasuke said vehemently. He was offended that Itachi would even suggest such a thing. How could anyone not love Naruto? His infectious optimism, his domineering spirit, his off-colour humour, his clumsiness. And that smile. Oh, God, that smile. How Sasuke wished he could kiss it forever.

'Then why is the concept even in your mind?'

'It's just...' Sasuke twirled the ring on his left hand. He still remembered the way Naruto practically radiated light when he said yes. He never wanted to forget that memory. 'You know what we're like, Nii-san. We disagree on a lot of things. We even hit each other when we're angry enough. Surely a marriage like that isn't destined to last.'

Itachi's second bowl came right then, saving him the trouble of answering. Sasuke finally took his first mouthful. He wasn't a really big fan of ramen, but he understood why Naruto loved this place. The noodles were tender and the seasonings were just right. Sasuke supposed the exposure therapy, for lack of a better term, helped him to get used to it. His watch ticked to eleven P.M., ten hours before the wedding was supposed to take place.

'Do you and he make each other better people?' Itachi asked.

'Yes.' Naruto helped him out of his darkness. Sasuke could never repay that debt. And he liked to think he grounded Naruto so that his head wasn't in the clouds too much.

'And do you see each other's flaws and stand side by side anyway?'

I hope so.'

'Then you're not afraid of the marriage ending, Otouto. You're afraid of something else.'

'What do you mean?'

'Think deep inside your heart. Ask yourself why you want to run away from what makes you happy.'

Sasuke closed his eyes. There was nothing that he wanted more than to be Naruto's life partner. To be the one he comes home to, to be the one to hold him through his trials, to be so entwined that not even death could separate them. And yet there was this tiny voice that told him it was a lie. That he didn't deserve those things. That all of it was a scheme.

'I...I'm afraid that he doesn't really love me,' Sasuke whipered. Even saying the words felt like he was making it real. He squeezed his prickling eyes and tried to push down the lump in his throat with a slice of pork. 'That he's only pretending because he feels sorry for me.

'Why would he love me, Nii-san? I'm not as good as he is. He can have anyone he wants in this village. Even Hinata is a better fit for him. I'm just a nobody.' He squeezed his chopsticks so hard that they snapped cleanly in four. God, he hated being this weak. Naruto would definitely leave him if he saw him like this.

'If you say you love him, then why are you acting otherwise?'

'W-what do you mean?'

'You're treating him like he's incapable of making decisions for himself. Instead of seeing him as your equal, you infantalise him and you're taking away his agency.'

'T-that's not it at all!' Sasuke was horrified that Itachi was saying those things. He was just thinking about Naruto's happiness! He didn't want to trap him in a relationship he'd hate!

'Do you think Naruto is so mindless that he'd subject himself to misery deliberately? You've been together for five years, haven't you? Is he such a masochist that he's binding himself to another person legally forever, tolerate that person who doesn't even share the same feelings, endure hardships just because he's not capable of giving himself a better life?'

'No! Naruto isn't like that!' Sasuke couldn't help the hot tears sliding down his cheeks. 'He isn't that kind of person! He'd never be that weak!'

'But you just implied that with what you said.'

Sasuke slumped over the table, his fists and shoulders trembling. He didn't think that he was the one denying Naruto's free will. It was inconceivable. The tears dripped down into his ramen bowl, but he didn't care.

'Let Naruto make his own decisions, Sasuke,' Itachi said gently. 'If he thought you weren't worthy of his time, he would've left you by now. He's staying with you because you make him happy, not for any other reason. He's a grown adult, not a baby.'

'I'm going to have to disagree with you on that,' Sasuke laughed wetly. Maybe Itachi was right. Maybe Sasuke should let Naruto have his own feelings instead of dictating them for him. Surely that was what a good partner did.

'Hey! My fiancé and brother-in-law are here!' a loud third voice came behind them, making Sasuke jump. 'No fair! You guys come to this place and didn't invite me!' Naruto slung his arms around both of them, making Sasuke lean uncomfortably in his seat.

'You'd just rack up the bill astronomically,' Itachi said, poking Naruto's cheek with his chopstick.

'Hey! Fuck you! I can fully control myself!'

'Of course you can.'

'Hey, what's wrong?' Naruto's voice dropped to a softer tone, finally noticing Sasuke's swollen eyes. 'Did Itachi say something to you? Is he trying to convince you to not marry me? Then he has no right to be your brother - !'

'It's fine.' Sasuke took Naruto's cheeks in his hands and gave him a kiss. Those lips were chapped and rough, but to Sasuke they tasted like home.

'Wow,' Naruto said dazedly. 'Well, I guess he can stay.'

'Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I just made him come to his senses.'

'What? You're no fun, Itachi-nii-san! You should leave Sasuke-arse-kicking to me!'

Sasuke smiled down at the ring on his hand. He and Naruto were going to be all right. He'd stake his life on that. Because Naruto was worth fighting for.


End file.
